Stop insulting my hat!
by desiderea
Summary: Everybody knows me as miss Perla Turner, daughter of Will and Lizzie but we all know I am not. I know, they know, the Commodore knows, the whole Port Royal knows but nobody is willing to tell me the true!
1. Stop insulting my hat

**Author's note:** Hello to everyone! This is my first fic in English. I'm rally sorry for all my mistakes. English is not my mother's tongue so please gently inform me of my mistakes.

I was sitting at the docks. Alone. Just the way I liked it. It's not that I don't have any friends, actually I don't, but anyway, I like to be alone near the sea. So, I can listen to the waves hitting the docks, feel salty wind on my skin, listen to the sailors fight calling and watching the horizon.

Yeah, the sea is my home. It's calling my name. I can hear it. I swear.

I was considering running away on a ship many times before when I was in one of my moods. Like, when I'm extremely angry or sad. I become restless and am longing for freedom. Freedom that only the sea can give you.

What stopped me, you ask? My wish for living, maybe. It's not actually safe for 16 year old girl to go on a ship full of sailors. I like ships but I like my life better, thank you very much. That doesn't mean that I don't like to risk since I do but than I'm often sorry.

Like, when Billy called me a coward and I tried to jump from our roof to a tree nearby and ended hanging with my head down. Or, the time I jumped from a gallery to a chandelier in a governor's house and forgot to think, how am I going to come down. I'm very lucky I have Will and Liz to always help me out of troubles. They are the other two factors that keep me on land.

I live with them since I was four. They are really sweet and nice to me but I can not really be myself with them. Their morals are to high for me. I like to take care for my benefits first but they are putting everybody ahead of themselves. That's why I feel a bit guilty about leaving without notice. I hate to feel guilty.

Anyway, I believe that eventually I will return to my roots. Don't ask me who my parents are because I don't know. Only things I managed to make out from Elizabeth's mutterings under her breath is that they are both pirates. Actually, my mother was a pirate but is apparently dead. She was very ill before her death, so she gave me away. And my father, he is as good as dead. I don't even know his name. I tried to talk Lizzie into telling me but she refused. I said that it is just a name and it wouldn't make a difference but she said, why knowing then if it won't make a difference. Aaagggghh…! I hate that woman. Haw is that she doesn't understand I need to know my father's name.

As you can imagine, the fact my parents were or are pirates only increases my obsession with pirates, ships, the sea and freedom.

I heard steps behind me but I didn't turn around. I knew who it was.

"Hello, Thomas!" I greeted him. I was waiting for him.

"Miss Turner!" People around here call me miss Turner even there we all know I am not. But I can hardly use my parents' surname since I don't know one. I stood up. "Let's start this, shall we?" Thomas's father is in Navy so he knows everything about ships and sailing and is passing these on me. Unwillingly. I'm sure you all thought he is my friend or something but actually I blackmail him. I did asked nicely at first but these days people just don't help anybody if you don't have proper leverage. So I slept with him and then used this as a leverage.

Not very nice but now you at least understand what I meant with 'my benefits come first'. Now of course you are all certain I'm some sort of whore. This is not so far from the true actually since Thomas pays me with lessons. But my other lovers don't pay me. Yes, I have a lot of lovers. Get over it. I simply love sex.

I'm kind of sorry for Thomas but it is not my fault his father is a Navy officer.

I really do find excuse for every one of my actions. That's what angers and annoys Will and Lizzie the most. They tried to raise me in a proper and respectable lady but I think we all know this is not going to happen.

Well, governor certainly knows. He looks at me like I'm some kind of disease. Especially since that incident with chandelier.

I came home at dark. Again. Lizzie was waiting for me at front door just like every day, ready to start our argument just like every day.

"You are late again, Perla. How many times have I told you to be home till dinner?" She starts with this sentence every evening, looking worried and angry. I smiled my most charming smile at her.

"I'm soooo sorry Lizzie." She hates when I call her that. " I forgot about time. Will you ever forgive me?" I was mocking her and she was aware of that.

"Quit that crap! I'm not Will. I'm not going to fall on these eyes and sweet talk." She was right. I give her that. I had Will wrap around my little finger but Lizzie was something else. She was good at arguments. I sighed.

"Do we really have to go through this every night?" I asked. "I'm hungry." I looked towards the dinning room.

"Perla! You are so irresponsible. It's dark outside. Terrible things could have happened to you. Don't you ever think?" I rolled my eyes. Bad habit. Lizzie always reminds me.

"Yeah, yeah. Can I go to eat now?" Lizzie now looked absolutely furious.

"You know what? You are grounded!" she yelled. I liked the part when she said this. It meant the end of the argument and I could go to eat. And my detention, you ask. It lasts till I decide to go out again. That means till tomorrow morning or maybe even today if I decide to sneak out. I get detention every day. I know how it works. And they couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"Okay," I said happily and waltzed into the dinning room. Will was sitting at the table and waiting for us. He had that smirk on his face. He of course heard our fight and after all these years it still amused him. Amazing,

"Hello, Willy." I used my nickname for him just to annoy him. I actually like him but it's still fun to do something hi doesn't like. He rolled his eyes.

"Good evening, Perla. I heard you are grounded again."

"Like every day, Willy." I sat down. "Why would tonight be anything special?" He sighed.

"I don't know but don't you think you could come home at time once in awhile, so we wouldn't have to listen to this argument every evening?" He raised his eyebrows.

"And ruined our lovely tradition? I don't think so." He shook his head at me.

"Yeah, you are right. That would be a terrible loss," he said sarcastically. I ignored his sarcasm.

"I'm always right," I said with a smug smile. Just then Liz came in with two little brats in tow.

Billy and Victoria are Will and Liz's children. Billy is eleven and Vicky is seven. They are very annoying. Billy is always following me around and doing exactly what I'm doing. He is the only one that knows about my lessons with Thomas and also my sneaking out at night. I hate that little bugger. I made him swear to not tell anybody. Actually I threaten him that I will come after him with my sword while he would be asleep.

I'm quite skilled with sword due to Will's lessons. He is learning me since I was ten. It was not an easy task to convince him to learn me but I succeeded. I always succeed. Will started to learn Billy about a year ago but I'm still much better and I could easily beat him anytime. I remind him about that every once in awhile. Recently I also added to my threats that my real father is a pirate. He is quite scarred of me now. And that suits me well.

As for Vicky, she is just like her mother. Not just by her looks but also her temper. She wants to order everybody around. The weirdest part is that everybody obeys. That is, everybody except me. It just ticks me off when she puts her little fists on her hips and stomps her foot. I just mimic her and after that she runs away to annoy somebody else.

Yes that usually happens. Except when she wants to hear a story about pirates. Nobody else in this house or this town wants to talk about pirates so she comes to me. She is just as fascinated with them as I am and when she wants a story nothing can move her. Truth be told, I like to talk about pirates. I tell her stories I heard at the docks and she listens without a word. That's the only time I like to spend with her.

I tell her every time she is not allowed to tell I told her those stories to anybody but she always has that expression on her face that says: 'Are you stupid? Of course I wont tell anybody.' It's strange how strong is child's intuition.

Liz and the brats also sat down. Liz was still glaring daggers at me. I just grinned and that made her even madder.

"We are eating, Perla. Put your hat down!" she ordered. There goes another everyday fight.

"And now The hat fight," murmured Billy but nobody paid attention to him.

"Oh, come on, Lizzie. It's just us, " I argued just for the fun of it. I knew I will have to give up.

"It doesn't matter if it's just us. It isn't proper. And don't call me Lizzie." She hissed the last part.

"Alright, alright. Calm down, Lizzie. I mean Elizabeth." Of course I made a mistake on purpose. I put my lovely hat down in my lap.

"I don't understand why you always wear that ugly hat when you have so many nice colourful hats in your wardrobe," she said. Now I was getting really angry. Nobody insults my hat. Sure it's little dirty and torn but it's the best hat in the entire world. From the corner of an eye I saw Will distanced himself a bit from me when I looked at Liz.

"You call those pieces of pink and yellow paper, hats?" I asked her. That was not our everyday fight anymore. It usually stopped when I put down my hat. Her eyes were wide.

"These are hats for proper ladies…"

"We all know I'm no proper lady!" I interfered. She ignored me and carried on. Will sent her a warning look but she ignored him as well.

"I demand you get rid of that ugly hat!" That was the last strike.

"Stop insulting my hat!" I yelled. Lizzie looked shocked. She and Will exchanged a knowing look that scarred the shit out of me but I was to angry to care. I protectively hugged my hat and stood up. "And if you want to get rid of my hat then you will have to get rid of me too." I picked up a plate and marched for the door. When I was almost out of the dinning room I turned around. "Where my hat goes, I go," I finished dramatically and went to my room. There I ate my dinner in peace with my hat on my head.

I decided I won't go to the tavern tonight. I didn't felt like going. Sometimes, quite frequently actually, I sneaked to the nearest tavern for a mug of rum. In men's clothes of course.

But that evening I took a bottle of rum from my secret stash and sat on the windowsill. I hade a great view of the sea and the docks from there.

After I finished my second bottle of rum I was quite tipsy but nothing to awful. This high tolerance for drinks comes with a lot of practice. I somehow managed to took my dress off and put on my nightgown.

Before I fell in my bed I threw one last glance at the sea. It seemed to me I saw a black dot some miles away from the docks but to the moment my head hit the pillow I already forgot.


	2. A pirate in my kitchen

**Author's note:** Hay! I again apologize because of my poor English and I have to also say that I will not even try with accents since literary language is hard enough for me

Chapter two:

I woke up in the morning at 10.30. I knew Will, Liz and the brats were at church since it was Sunday. There were times when they still dragged me with them but those times were long over. Everything changed one faithful day some years back, I think Billy was still a baby, when I had a brilliant idea to eat all the remaining hosts after the mass when no one was watching. It still puts me in fits of laugh if I just remember dear old Lizzie's face. Will was just smirking.

Since then I have a privilege to sleep a bit longer at Sundays. Yeah, I know I'm brilliant.

So, I put my dress on. And my hat. Don't forget my hat. I also put my dagger in my shoe and took my sword. Now let's explain that. I always have my dagger in my shoe. At home, outside, in the church. Always. That was actually the Turner's idea. They said I should be armed if I'm going to be outside alone. I'm sure they didn't mean for me to wear it at home but I got used of it.

As for sword, I can't actually parade around the port with a sword in my hand but I can in a house. Yes, I'm only kidding. I don't usually have sword with me when I'm at home but if I'm alone I feel safer with a sword not far away and that morning it was actually useful.

I went down the stairs to eat something. We don't have maids because Lizzie doesn't want to live as a spoiled little girl. Let's face it, she is a spoiled little girl. She is governor's daughter.

I admit I'm spoiled too. What other girl gets away with everything like I do?

So I came in the kitchen and it turned out I wasn't alone in the house after all. In the kitchen there was a man looking through Liz's cupboards. I froze for a moment. I wanted to run and scream but my pride didn't allow me to do that and I had a sword in my hand. I could finally put it at some use.

I was pretty scared. Not that I would ever admit that to anybody. I would not be so scared if this man would be some normal thief but he was a pirate. His clothes were the clothes of a pirate. I spent so much time at the docks I could tell that immediately. Black boots, brown pants, white shirt well not so white and a blue coat. But he did have a great tri-corner hat. His hair was black, long, dishevelled and some of it was in braids.

I couldn't see anything else. He was murmuring something about rum. Definitely a pirate but even there I'm obsessed with pirates I didn't want one to rape me or rob us. I held my breath and stepped in the kitchen. I lifted the sword and put the tip of I on his neck. He froze in movement.

"Don't move!" I said as steadily as I could. He rose his hands.

"Easy, luv." He didn't sound scared.

"What're you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, just visiting some old friends of mine," he said lightly.

"Visiting? Ha! More likely pilfering us," I said. I wasn't so scared anymore. God only knows why.

"No, no, no. you got it all wrong, lass." He was starting to turn around.

"Don't move!" He stopped. I took a deep breath. _Now what? I have to hold him here until Lizzie and Will come home. Yes. First I have to disarm him._

"So what? Are we going to stand here all day long? And what're you doing in this house?" he asked somewhat irritated.

"Shut up! I live here. Now stay still!" I reached for his sword and pulled it out of the sash. I put his sword on the table with my sword still on his neck. I was then thinking about taking both of his pistols but on second thought t decided it is safer to just took off his belt. I did just that. It was slightly awkward but I managed.

"Easy on the goods, luv," he said to me. He was having fun. I couldn't believe him. _I'll show you who's the chief here, _I decided. I snatched up his hat. Under the hat was a red bandana which I liked against my better judgement.

"Hey! My hat!" he protested.

"Shut up and take off your boots!" I ordered. I was positive he has a mini armoury in there.

"What?" he yelled. I touched his neck with my sword again to remind him he has to obey me. He did eventually. I took the first boot and turned it around. Out fell a pistol and few coins. I did the same with the other boot and out fell two daggers and few other weapons, I didn't even knew their names. _Haw can he possible walk with so many things in his boot? _

Now bootless and weapon less pirate stood in our kitchen. _What now? I have to tie him down. Yeah. _I looked around. _Where is some kind of rope when you need it? _In the corner of the kitchen I saw a box with clothes Liz was planning to donate to an orphanage. And then an brilliant idea struck me. Again. I got this evil smile on my face. I just know I did.

I grabbed him by his hair.

"Ow! Watch it!" he yelled. I ignored him and planted his arse on a chair. Now I looked at his face for the first time. His appearance put me off a little. He was not your usual pirate. I could tell that. He had a tanned complexion, high cheekbones and big brown eyes underlined with kohl. _Those eyes. I definitely have seen those eyes before. _I regained my composure quickly but not quickly enough.

"Like what you see, luv?" he asked cheeky. I rolled my eyes and took one of his pistols in my hand. I put the sword on the table. I was aiming the pistol at his head. I moved towards the box with clothes. I was just hoping he won't try anything since I really didn't know haw to shoot. A detail, really.

I reached down into the box and pulled out the first cloth in my reach. _A corset? That's interesting. Why the hell is Liz giving a corset to an orphanage? Probably because she can't stand those things. _I always found that interesting since Lizzie was so proper and ladylike but she never wear a corset and she didn't force me to wear one. I think she had some very bad experiences with them.

He was looking at me cautiously. He seemed to shrink when I marched towards him. He was taken by surprise when I put the corset around his torso, his hands and back of a chair. I tied the laces firmly. I never thought you could do this with a corset. Luckily the laces were pretty long.

"Very impressive, luv. Never would have think of that," he said.

"Thanks," I said absently. Than I tore off a piece of my dress and tied his hands with it. I tied his legs with his belt. Now he was shocked. He tried to jump but couldn't move.

"You really know what are you doing, don't you?" I shrugged than sat on the other chair. I was looking at him and trying to remember where did I meet this fellow before.

"You look awfully familiar. Have I ever slept with you before?" I asked seriously. Of course I knew I never slept with him. I wouldn't and if I would have I would certainly remember him. I just liked to shock people and I did it with superiority. His eyes widened.

"That's my line!" he yelled. I stared at him blankly. "Such a proper lady and so young shouldn't talk like that."

"You sound like Lizzie." He grimaced.

"You're right. Oh and you look familiar to me too but I'm sure I never met you before." We were staring at each other for quite some time.

"Yeah well…" I didn't know what to say. Very rare I tell you. "We're going to wait for Liz and Will to come back now."

"Couldn't you untie me? I promise I won't escape," he said.

"Do I look stupid? I would say no. We're going to wait." He growled. "You know I don't like that either. You ruined my plans," I said.

"What kind of plans could a lass like you have on Sunday morning?"

"Oh, I don't know. Drink a mug of rum, blackmail somebody, slip with somebody…"

"Oh, hell! Out of all the lasses in this town I had to come across mad one." I laughed.

"Well I guess this is your lucky day." He glared at me.

"Who're you anyway? Are Will and Lizbeth your parents?" I rolled my eyes.

"Would I be calling them Will and Lizzie if they would be my parents?"

"I guess not. Then what're you? A maid? A nanny?" I was outraged now.

"I'm no maid or nanny! I live here because Will and Liz practically adopted me, savy?" He looked confused.

"Alright, no need to yell but where did you heard that word? It's my word too." I rolled my eyes again.

"It's a word. It's not yours or anybody else's. I heard it at the docks."

"Aha. Alright but where is your mother then?"

"Dead." I said. "At least that's what I heard."

"Oh. And your father?" I shrugged. "Where is he?" I shrugged again. "What's his name?"

"I don't know! Only thing I know is that he is at the sea and you're becoming rather annoying." I stood up and untied bandana around his head.

"Hey! I like your hat!" Here I put the bandana between his teeth and tied it again.

"Good I like it too," I said. His eyes were slightly panicked. He tried to say something but all that came out was mumbling.

"Oh. Are you trying to say something?" I asked in mock interest. He was saying or rather trying to say something again. "What? Sorry I don't understand. You have to speak clearly! What? I'm rally sorry." I sat on the table and smiled at him. He was so angry.

I looked around the kitchen and remembered why I came in there at first. I jumped down the table and started looking through the cupboards.

"I'm hungry," I told the pirate. "Where did she hid those chocolate muffins this time?" I murmured. Liz was always hiding food from me but I always found it. She never learned. "Aha! Here you are!" I put the muffins out of a container where they were cleverly hidden. _Lizzie, Lizzie._ I sat on the table again and put a muffin in my mouth. He was looking at me with hungry eyes. I smirked and continued eating.

"What? Do you want one?" I asked. He nodded eagerly. "No?" He grumbled and nodded again. "Oh to bad. These are really good." I put a new muffin in my mouth. He rolled his eyes.

"You know what would go good with them? Rum." He looked like Christmas came early. I laughed. "But sorry. Liz and Will will be home anytime now Lizzie would have a fit if she would see me with rum." He looked crashed. I rolled my eyes. I was starting to say something mean and mocking when the door opened.

"Perla! Get off the table!" I heard Liz's voice even before I saw her. I rolled my eyes again.

"Yes Commodore!" I saluted and jumped off. Billy and Vicky ran into the kitchen and stopped in their shoes when they saw the pirate. They were looking at each other. Then Liz and Will came in. their eyes were wide. Liz resembled a fish with her mouth opening and closing. I never saw her that quiet before. It was refreshing. I grinned widely.

"Look what I caught?" I said in a sing-song voice and pointed at the man who was struggling against the corset and other bonds widely now but my perfect knots didn't let him any mayor moves. I'm so proud at myself.

"You caught… him?" Will asked. I nodded.

"Yap." Liz and Will shared a look and in a next moment they were in hysterics. Well that was unexpected. The pirate also frowned. Liz was laughing so hard she was crying and Will was red as a lobster.

"Is he a pirate?" asked a tiny voice. I sent Vicky a warning look which she ignored. She looked around questionably. I pulled her aside.

"Listen you little brat," I hissed in her ear. "If you tell anybody about these stories, I will toss you overboard." She looked at me strangely.

"But we are in the house," she objected.

"Do you want to try?" I growled. She looked fearful and shook her head. I knew I'm being mean but I had to shut her up.

"Are you telling her pirate stories?" said a voice behind my back. I turned around and grabbed Billy's neck from behind.

"Don't forget I can still beat you and my father is still a pirate." Billy looked at the pirate in the chair who was eavesdropping to our conversation.

"He's a pirate. Is he your father?" His clear voice rang through the kitchen. Will and Liz seemed to freeze but I didn't pay them any attention. I smacked Billy over the head.

"Don't be stupid. He is just some pirate I caught and is apparently hilarious." I glared at Will and Liz. They were kind of anxious. "Do you know him?" He was trying to tell them something while nodding furiously.

"He's an old… friend," Will said. I made a face.

"So I captured him for nothing but your entertainment? To bad. I was counting on some reward. Oh well, I'll have to find some other way to get some money." Elizabeth looked mortified. Actually they all looked mortified. Even the pirate.

"But I taught you hate Commodore Norrington," said Liz. I shrugged.

"I do but I could use some money," I said.

"You are unbelievable."

"Yeah, I would like to chat with you all but I'm already late. See you later!" I started to walk out but Liz stopped me.

"Did you comb your hair?" I rolled my eyes again.

"I have the hat, Liz." She grabbed my arm.

"Oh no, you don't. You are not going anywhere till you comb your hair." I sighed. What's the difference if I comb them or not? They are tangled again in five minutes top. I have thick black locks that wouldn't stay put if my life depended on it. it's like I would have a bird's nest on my head. When I was little Lizzie was pinning them up every day. Or at least tried. For an hour a day she was making me sit in my room and wasting my precious time. Till the time I ran into kitchen half of them was already out. She completely stopped trying when I bought/found/ borrowed without permission the hat but she still insisted I comb my hair.

I did as I was told. I went to my room and put my brush through my hair maybe three times. Then I put my hat on again and ran down the stairs. I pop my head round the door into kitchen. Liz and Will were finally setting the pirate free. He was swearing loudly. Liz was scowling at him. I grinned. Maybe I'm going to like him after all. He saw me and stopped swearing.

"What?" he barked at me. "Which piece of my cloths did you came to steal this time?" I grinned even more widely.

"I'm sure I could find something interesting but I'm already late." I winked at him. Liz and Will looked dumbfounded. "I'm going to go now." I quickly went to the front door. I heard Liz's voice.

"Wait just a second young lady! Is your dress torn? You go…" I closed the door behind me. _Right! Does she really think I'm going to go re-dress? I don't think so. _


	3. She has a way with words

**Author's note: **Hey! This is the last time I'm apologizing for my mistakes. From now on you will just have to know I am. It gets kind of boring to do this every time.

You can also see in this chapter that whole story isn't going to be told from Perla's point of view. That gets boring to.

Chapter three:

Lizzie:

I love Perla like my own child but with her attitude and language she constantly reminds me she that she isn't. She is a daughter of two pirates and she indicates it. Anybody who once caught a glimpse of Jack Sparrow could tell she is his daughter. That's probably why James can't stand her.

Not jus that she has his tangled black hair, tanned skin and big brown eyes; she also has his ability to get herself out (and in) of every trouble with her tongue and selfishness when it comes to her own life. Not to mention she is obsessed with pirates and the sea. I can see longing in her eyes every time she looks at the sea. She wants her freedom. I can feel it. And I know she is going to get it. Sooner or further. That's why I was scared to death when I saw Jack in our kitchen this fine Sunday morning. I knew I'm going to lose her.

Sure it was hilarious when I saw him tied down with my old corset, his effects, boots and hat on the table and Perla sitting on the table eating muffins. (I still don't know how she always manages to find them.) But that proves even further what I was dreading.

I knew Will is thinking the same thing. We looked at each other and started laughing. My heart stopped when my innocent son because of whatever reason he had asked if he is her father. Perla of course smacked him over the head and dismissed him but I was afraid she is going to figure it all out. She is a smart girl. To smart for her own good.

After a brief fight about her hair ( I sympathize with her but she can't walk around like she just got out of the bed) she flew out of the door. That is one of her ways in looking for freedom. To go out of the house but I know this isn't enough for her.

"Blast! Who the hell was this lass?" Jack sounded annoyed but slightly impressed.

"That was Perla," Will told him. "She lives with us." He gave me a look and I scowled hard.

"Aye, she said she does. Just before she gagged me," he whined. I giggled. "Stop laughing at me. I need some rum," he announced.

"Jack rum is a…" I started but he cut me through.

"Yes, yes Lizzie. Rum is a vile drink blah, blah, blah… But I was just tied on a chair by 16 year old girl." He made that face I see every day. I stifled a giggle. Will was biting his lip.

"Don't be to hard on yourself Jack," Will said. "I teach her sword fighting and she is pretty good at it. Besides I think she has some other sources teaching her some dirty tricks." I looked at Will. I was although I shouldn't be.

"So this is the lass you shouldn't turn your back to," Jack said. Will smiled.

"Not even when she is in the best of moods," confirmed Will.

After that I took pity of him and brought him some rum. I hide it from Perla but I think she gets rum from somewhere else. Damn that girl. I know I should be stricter with her but I'm afraid I'm going to chase her away. I just know she is just waiting for an opportunity to leave without guilty conscience.

For the next two hours we were catching up on Jack's adventures in the last twelve years. (**Author's note:** I know Perla is 16 but everything will be explained later. I'm just telling you this so you won't think I can't count.) Billy and Vicky refused to move away from Jack for even a minute. I think they caught some of Perla's stubbornness. They listened his stories with huge eyes and open mouth but they didn't talk much. Like they would be afraid of spilling something out.

Jack:

"I'm gonna kill the bitch!" was my only thought when I sat in Lizzie and Will's kitchen tied down with a corset. (Corset?!) I couldn't believe it. I, famous pirate captain tied down by a girl who couldn't be more than 16. I couldn't help but admire her.

She was using my own tactics against me. Like, make it funny, be original, talk a lot, don't panic and be irritating. And God was she irritating. I couldn't even charm her with my wit. I did try but the bitch gagged me. Yeah, you have to admire her.

Will and Liz were like a God's sent. I just wished they would stop laughing. They did eventually untie me. I didn't go after the girl's neck after all. I didn't think Will and Liz would appreciate that and she was in the middle of the fight.

I also couldn't help but overhear her threats to the children. She was good. I know they are just children but she has it in herself. She has her way with words. Her threat was totally unreasonable and that's what scares people the most. The unknown.

By her attitude and looks I realized it would be stupid to think she is in any way related to Will or Liz. She is much darker than them and I'm certain her roots are not noble. She actually looked very familiar to me but I didn't know where to place her. I made a mental note to ask Will and Liz. To bad I always forget about my mental notes.

"Why does this girl never listen to me?" Lizbeth sighed desperately after the lass flew out of the house. None answered to that.

Afterwards I got some rum which stimulated me to share some of my adventures with them and they were all listening intently. Especially the brats, Billy and Vicky. Their eyes reminded me of the helm of my beloved ship.

They told me about their life and how they got the girl. They didn't want to talk about her but I can be very persuasive when something interests me.

So, she was apparently the child of pirates what I found very interesting but not surprising. They were very secretive about her parents' names and were all the time sending warning looks to each other. That was annoying me to death but I let it go. Not what I usually do but I had a bad feeling about this.

Perla:

I blinked in Caribbean sun few times until my eyes adjusted to the light. I took a deep breath before I happily skipped down the road towards the docks. I had a date there with Nathan. I like him although he is a rich boy. He doesn't treat me like I'm some sort of garbage and has sense of humor and patience for my crazy ideas. And I knew he won't make a fuss because I was an hour late. He is used of it. I'm always late.

I saw Nate long before I reached the docks. He was smiling at me. He always comes at time.

"Some day a miracle might happen and you would be at time," he always said to me.

"Good morning miss Turner." I made a face at him.

"What a formal greeting Mr. Porter."

"Somebody could hear ma and create a wrong picture in hid head," he said. I winked.

"You mean a right picture?" He rolled his eyes.

"I really have no idea whom did you got that attitude from. From the Turners sure as hell not." I shrugged. I had a pretty good idea whom I got my attitude from but nobody else had to know. Oh, to whom am I lying? Everybody knows.

We went to a small deserted beach about a mile away from the town. We always went there.

See what a proper lady am I? Lizzie would be proud. Notice the sarcasm here?

"I think we should go back now. It's almost time for lunch," Nathan said. I yawned.

"If you really want to," I said lazily. I had no wish to move. I like to lie on the beach.

"Yes," he said firmly and stood up. "Come on. Get dressed." He threw the dress in my lap. I rolled my eyes and started to get dress slowly. He waited for me patiently. "Are you done?" I nodded.

"Mhm. I just have to go to pee," I said and grinned at his expression. He rolled his eyes but didn't object. He knew I'm just teasing him on purpose. Like I said before; he has patience for me.

I strolled to the other side of the beach where some trees, bushes and high grass were. When I was done I stood up and looked at the sea. I gasped.

"Oh my God," I breathed. There in the middle of the bay floated enormous totally black ship with torn black ails. It was the Black Pearl. I heard enough pirate stories that I knew this without even having to read the name. My heart was beating real fast. My mouth was dry. I just stood there completely mesmerized.

Only thing I wanted to do was to go to that ship and explore her from bottom to the crow's nest. To run my fingers through the black wood, to sit on the railing and fell salty drops touch my face.

"Perla!" Nathan's call woke me from my trance. I couldn't let him see her. I turned around and ran towards him.

"Right! Let's go!" I breathed and started walking towards the town. He followed me.

"Hey what's the rush?"

"I'm late for lunch," I said absently.

"That never bothered you before." I shrugged and hurried up even more. "I'll never figured that girl out," he muttered. I grinned. For the rest of the way I practically dragged him after me. We separated at the docks. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran towards my house.


	4. The usual, you know?

**Author's note: **Hey! As I promised I'm not apologizing for my mistakes this time. I'm just warning you all there is probably thousands of things that make no sense at all. Let me know if you find something. Just don't send me the whole chapter! Please?

Perla:

I burst through the door of my house breathing heavily. My plan was to eat something, dress in my 'borrowed' men's clothes, go back to the beach, wait to the dark when pirates get totally drank and somehow sneak on that ship. My plan was ruined by dear Lizzie.

"Perla! You came home at time! Is the world coming to an end?" I was still breathing heavily. "Did anything happen?" I shook my head no. "No? Good. Then come and properly meet our guest."

_What guest? What the hell is she talking about?_ Before I could open my mouth she pulled me into the kitchen. I was completely caught of guard when I saw the pirate sitting at the table with Will and the brats. I had completely forgot about my morning talk with the pirate. It occurred to me he must be from the Black Pearl. _How could I forget?_ Suddenly staying at home didn't look so bad anymore. I realized I'm starring at him when Liz made a coughing noise.

"See something you like, luv?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"You wish," I replied. He flashed me a smile. I didn't want another fight. I just wanted to ask him if he's from that ship. Obviously Will didn't want a fight either since he stood up.

"I believe you two have met in the morning." The pirate scowled at me. I grinned. "Yeah well… Perla this is Jack… I mean Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack, this is Perla… Turner." My eyes grew wide. _The Captain Jack Sparrow?_ I couldn't believe it. _Who don't know stories about him. He is from the Black Pearl alright. He__'s the Captain of the Black Pearl. _I couldn't believe Will and Liz haven't told me they know the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.

I quickly glared at them both and was satisfied since they looked kind of uncomfortable and worried. I offered my hand. He stood up, took my hand and kissed it charmingly.

"Pleasure to meet you Captain," I said. He positively beamed when I used his title. I know how to please somebody when I think something good could come out of it. Good for me of course.

"Pleasure is all mine, miss Turner," he said.

"Perla, please," I said automatically. I don't fell comfortable being called miss Turner. Surprisingly Lizzie didn't lecture me for being so homely with him.

"That's a nice name," he said.

"I know." I had to bit my lip to prevent myself from asking if he is really that Jack Sparrow who is the Captain of the Black Pearl.

"Quite an attitude I see." I grinned. We all sat down.

"Look who's talking Mr. See Anything You Like?" I bit back. He just shrugged and grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"So lass, are you gonna ask what ever it is that's bothering you?" he asked. I looked at him surprised. Will and Liz too. "Come on! Spill it out!" I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of being right but I felt I'm going to explode if I don't ask.

"Do you have a big, black, magnificent ship, docked northern from here, named the Black Pearl?" I blurted out. He grinned and got that dreamy look on his face.

"That I do." I wanted to jump of joy. "How do you know where is docked?" He frowned.

"I saw her."

"You saw her? But I thought none ever goes there." I shrugged.

"It doesn't. None except me." Liz was eyeing me suspiciously.

"Where did you dock the Pearl, Jack?" she asked.

"At the bay few miles northern from here," he answered.

"And what were you doing there, Perla?" She looked at me.

"Oh, you know. The usual. Stretching my legs, getting some fresh air…," I said bored.

"Of course. The usual." Liz said sarcastically but didn't press the matter. I didn't like this conversation so I changed the theme.

"So, Captain? Could I see the Pearl?" I asked sweetly. I purposely used his title. I know how people like him like this kind of stuff. Liz rolled her eyes at my antics.

"Well, you already saw it," he replied smartly.

"I meant from the inside. Come on. You don't want everybody to know 16 year old girl tied you on the chair with the corset." I was grinning evilly. He looked annoyed and the Turners were snickering.

"Fine," he pouted. He paused. "You know you would make a great pirate with all the blackmailing and tying people down." I was delighted. I gave him a huge smile. He looked surprised, Liz and Will were scared. I had no idea what got into them.

"Well, you never know," I said.

"So, why do you want to see my Pearl?" he asked.

"Why not? She is magnificent, I'm generally fond of ships and we have the same name," I explained.

"That reminds me, did you two named her after my ship?" he asked. I also turned towards them.

"No," said Will. "She already had that name when she came here."

"I did?" I asked.

"Of course, silly. You were four years old. You don't really think your mother would let you be without a name for four years, do you?" Will said.

"How am I suppose to know what my mother would do if you don't want to tell me anything about her?" I said angrily. I have quite a temper when talking about my parents. Actually, I have the temper always. Will looked at Liz pleadingly. He always does that when I confront him with something.

"Now is not the time for this fight," Liz said. "We are going to eat now." She brought the soup on the table. "Put the hat down, Perla!"

"Lizzie," I whined. "You are so mean." Will, Billy and Vicky rolled their eyes.

"There goes The hat fight," they murmured.

"Perla! Do we have to go through this every single day?" she asked exasperatedly. Meanwhile Will explained to Jack what is this all about. I looked at Captain and got a brilliant idea.

"But Lizzie. He's got a hat too." She looked at him. He scowled and put a hand on his hat. He opened his mouth to say something but Liz cut him through.

"Both of you, put your hats down!" she yelled. We obeyed without more ado. When Lizzie is angry, she's really intimidating.

"Alright Lizzie. No need to get angry," Jack tried to calm her down.

"Stop calling me Lizzie," she said and then muttered something under her breath. "Now let's eat."

Through the lunch I found out how did they met. Liz wasn't to eager in telling me the story but I insisted and heard all about cursed pirates and Aztec gold and so on. Some of the things I already knew from the stories I heard at the docks and now they finally made sense. I could barely sit on the chair through the story and I almost didn't chew my food which Liz kindly pointed out.

Lizzie:

I was just finishing lunch when Perla burst through the door. She was out of her breath, her hat was slipping, her hair was disheveled (not a big surprise) and her cheeks were red. I was surprised to see her. She rarely comes home for lunch and when she does she's late.

I concluded her attention was for Jack and I admit I felt a bit jealous. But I should have expected that. He is her father after all.

I dragged her into the kitchen. At first she looked like she would object but when she saw Jack it was as the clouds would disappear. My heart was breaking when Will introduced then, when I listened their teasing dialogue, when she wanted to see the Pearl and I was scared half to death when he said she would make a great pirate. She looked like she's going to hug him for this statement. I didn't think I would bear if she would do this because she never hugged me or Will or anyone at all. Not even when she was a little girl who just lost her mother. She pushed everybody away.

At first we were worried for her and were trying to make her be closer to people but she didn't budge. After awhile we gave up. She was obviously alright and when we thought further; Jack is her father and he's not a hugging person either. At least if you are not a well curved whore.

Well, Perla didn't hug him either. Thankfully. I hate myself for being so selfish, but my little girl, my firs child is slipping through my fingers and I have no way of stopping her.

After our fight about mother and usual hat fight (which actually comforted me because of it's homeliness), we finally started to eat lunch. Jack told her about our first meeting. I didn't want him to tell her because I know her and I was certain she is just going to adore him even more but at the end I enjoyed the story too. Jack is such a great storyteller. He has a habit to overreact but I kept him in line.

A little disturbing was just Perla's eagerness to hear the story. She was gulping down the food instead of chewing it and I had that hugging feeling again. I had an image in my head that she's going to grab his hand, lead him to her room and ask him to tell her a goodnight story. It hurt.

Jack:

I met the girl. Very interesting girl. Obviously a child of the sea if judging by her excitement for ships. I was surprised she actually saw the Pearl when I hid her so well.

She, Perla as she wished to be called, could also put up a fair fight and as I said before a good threat.

She actually blackmailed me into showing her the Pearl. The nerve of her. Yeah, she would make a good pirate in all aspects. I told her that to tease her but she looked delighted instead of disgusted. She would perhaps have to adjust those mood swings. At one moment she was perfectly happy and at the other in a heated argument and at the third in a joking sweet talk. Confusing. Even to me.

Lizzie:

"Let's go now!" and stood up no sooner than gulping down the last potato.

"Go where?" I asked blankly.

"To the Black Pearl, of course!" she announced with that 'duh' voice.

"Now?" asked Jack obviously also not expecting this. "I just came here." Perla rolled her eyes.

"You came in the morning," she whined. Jack was looking at her hard. "Oh, come on. Just take me there, so I don't have to sneak around." She was looking at him with those big brown eyes of hers and he was scowling at her. I almost saw him melting when she was blinking innocently at him. He tried to distance himself away from the reach of her eyes and failed miserably.

"Stop looking at me like that," he muttered. When she saw her strategy is working, she was blinking even more. I swear I could see devils dancing in her eyes. I sneak a look at Will. He couldn't help but smile at them. "Fine! We're going if you really want to," he gave up. She smiled smugly. "But if you just mention a corset, you're going overboard," he threatened. Some other girl would be terrified to death but not Perla. She just nodded.

It's unbelievable how she has men wrap around her little finger. Even there this particular man is her father.

I looked at Will who was smiling and shaking his head unbelievingly. I smiled too.

Perla enthusiastically put that ugly hat on her black locks and looked expectedly at Jack.

"Well? Let's go! Are you all coming?" she said impatiently. I looked at Will who shrugged. I was slightly uncomfortable but I wanted to see the Pearl after all these years. It was after all the ship that brought Will and me together.

Jack sighed. I don't think I ever heard him sigh like that before.

"Than let's go see her!" he announced and stood up. He looked resigned but I knew he likes to show his ship. Her.

The ship is 'it' for me and almost everybody else but it is 'her' for Jack. And Perla. _God! He won't leave without each of them knowing they are father and daughter,_ I realized. My heart broke a bit more.

Jack:

After lunch the lass insisted to go see the Pearl. I tried to say no but she was looking me so intensely. _Oh, bugger! I'm going soft._

She dragged us all through the town. I wanted to use dark and narrow streets to avoid the Red Coats but she had other plans. She grabbed my elbow and I didn't stood a chance. We paraded through the main street hand by hand and the others behind us. It must have been a sight.

I tried to tell her that Norrington hates my guts but she said she can handle him any time. And that brat of his too. I was confused.

"What brat?"

"Danielle is not a brat, Perla. She is James's daughter," Lizbeth corrected her. Perla rolled her eyes.

"Oh, that brat," I said. I didn't know this brat we were talking about but she is Norrington's daughter. _Duh!_ "I didn't know dear old Norry is married."

"Yeah and that brat of his is like eleven and thinks she's a queen of the world or something." I grinned. We obviously both ignored Liz. I liked the lass more and more even there she is stubborn as a mule and she has an attitude problem. Like thinking too highly of herself but I didn't voice that. I'm sure she would find something to say to me.

Perla:

I dragged Jack through the town. He was worried about Commodore and was trying to hide his face under his hat. I rolled my eyes. People were even more suspicious and he looked ridiculous.


	5. No good to your ego

**Author's note: **I'm really sorry this chapter is so short. I have no real excuse but I promise the next chapter is going to be longer.

Chapter five

Perla:

"How did you come to the shore, Jack?"

"By rowing boat and it's Captain!" I ignored his comment.

"So where is it?" I asked already impatient to get on that ship. He looked around the beach with those crazed eyes.

"Somewhere here," he muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Somewhere? You don't even know where you left your boat? What were you, drunk?" I asked exasperate.

"Probably," I heard Will and Liz's mutter.

"Well genius, do you know where it is?" he asked.

"How am I supposed to know? I wasn't with you." He was so annoying and I was actually considering liking him an hour before.

"So?"

"That doesn't make any sense." He just shrugged and I knew by his smug grin he's very satisfied he managed to confuse me. _Yeah, right. I'm master of making people confused. He can't get me that fast._

I bent down and saw the boat in high grass between the trees.

"I found the boat, Jack," I yelled and went towards it.

"It's Captain!"

"Whatever," I muttered quite aware I'm annoying him and enjoying it.

Will and Jack rowed us to the Black Pearl. I was never more proud of my name as in that precise moment. The ship was even more magnificent than in my wildest dreams. Sure I saw her from afar that morning but that was nothing compared to black wood and black sails hovering just above me.

I wanted to hug her. I wanted to have her. You know how people are saying you feel butterflies in your stomach when you're in love. That's how I felt right then. I loved her the moment I put my foot on the deck. I was staring at the black torn sails with dreamy look in my eyes. I wanted never to leave. I wanted to feel the freedom this ship had to offer.

"Captain! I thought you're gonna be gone for few days," an elder man called to Jack.

"Change of plans, Gibbs," Jack answered and pointed at us.

"Miss Elizabeth! Will!" he exclaimed. "Good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, Mr. Gibbs!" Elizabeth greeted him. He looked at me, Billy and Vicky and raised his eyebrows.

"And these? Yours?" I frowned at him. _What does he think I am? A mug of rum?_

"Excuse me? I'm here you know and I can talk. My name is Perla," I said and offered him my hand. He looked at me wide eyed before he shook my hand. I was still glaring at him so Lizzie interfered.

"Yeah, well… This is Victoria and Billy. They are our children and Perla is just like she would be ours. She lives with us." Now he was looking at me even strangely. I had a feeling he's somewhat judging me. Not a nice feeling, I tell you.

After he finally tore his eyes away from me and looked at Jack in the same way. He apparently didn't like that look either since he decided to introduce us to his crew. All dirty buccaneers with hungry eyes. I didn't know if I imagine it or they were especially looking at me. Actually if you think about it this shouldn't be surprising. I am after all a young pretty girl.

Some seemed to remember Will and Lizzie from many years before. They were exchanging greetings while I wandered around the deck. I moved to the railing and looked at the sea. I closed my eyes and felt sun kissing my face, wind blowing into my hair, salt on my lips and eyes on my back. I whirled around and faced a green hat. I carefully pulled the hat down and came face to face with a mischievous grin.

"Andy!" I yelled excitedly.

"Hey Perla, you little bitch!" The most girls would be offended by such a greeting but Andy always was like that. "I thought it was you."

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"What would I be doing here, stupid? I sail under Captain Sparrow for some months now. And what might you be doing here?" he asked suspiciously.

"Apparently Will and Liz are friends with the annoying Captain?" I said.

"He annoys you, is he now?" he asked amused. I grimaced. "Not surprising. He's as stubborn and mad as you are." He looked at me the same way Mr. Gibbs did and smirked. "When I met him for the first time, I knew he's reminding me of somebody right away." Now I was annoyed with Andy too. _What is wrong with people today?_

"Yeah, he reminds me of someone too," I admitted. He rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Of course he does, you stupid girl."

"You know it would be wise to stop insulting me. I have connections with the Captain," I said. He laughed.

"That you have." He had that annoying knowing look on his face and it was driving me insane.

"You know Andy, that piracy thing is not doing any good to your ego."

"You are just jealous," he smirked. He was right and he knew it. I wanted to live his life so badly. I scowled.

"I'll see you later," I said and marched towards Jack and the others. "So Jack, are you gonna give us a tour or what?" I yelled.

"It's Captain, luv. Why can't you remember something so simple?" he asked desperately.

"Well you don't call me _Captain_, do you?" I said smartly.

"But you are not a Captain."

"So?" I raised my eyebrows. He just stared at me and the crew was snickering.

"That doesn't make any sense," he said surprised he's the one using this sentence. I shrugged.

"The tour?" He nodded.

Jack:

She just used my own logic against me and outwitted me! I can't take this anymore. The lass incredibly irritating, Will and Elizabeth are sending me funny worried looks and my own crew is snickering behind my back. It's driving me insane. No pun in need.

Maybe she told them about the _cursed_ corset behind my back. If that's so, I'm gonna kill her.

She did talk to this young pal and they seemed to know each other pretty well. That's interesting.

At least she liked my ship. I like it when people like my ship although I don't necessarily like the people liking my ship. And I'm not sure I like the lass but I could see she likes my Pearl. I could see that twinkle in her eyes when she followed the black wood with her fingers. She looked so happy. It made me happy knowing she was happy. Strange.

But don't get any wrong ideas. Sure the lass is pretty in some exotic way but I can't force myself to like _like_ her. I liked her anyway just not I that way. I can't explain. I'm confusing myself. I do that pretty often.

"I'm gonna explore her myself now," Perla announced. "You can go doing whatever you wish," she said and left. She surprised me again. She didn't even ask if she can go. She actually ordered me. _Bloody wench! _

I figured to better do what she says. I invited Liz, Will and the brats to a mug (or bottle) of rum. Lizabeth didn't look too pleased but accepted anyway.

Lizzie:

You should see Jack's face when he told her she isn't a Captain and she simply said 'So?' It was priceless. Hilarious. I could hardly contain my laugher although I was worried sick.

Perla adored the Pearl. She felt at home. I knew it.

She also knows how to put Jack at his place and that was worth all the worries. I guess you just need to have the same mind to truly comprehend the other person and they certainly have the same mind. Otherwise, how could they possibly come up with those complicated sentences that are so alike?

I can't believe Jack doesn't realize she is his daughter. I mean, the crew knows. Everybody knows. I can see it in people's looks.

When she said she's going to explore the ship by herself, I knew she's up to something but I could do nothing but drink a mug of rum and hope she doesn't send a ship on fire. We would be on a run for all our eyes and if Jack wouldn't find us while on earth, we would all meet in hell.

Author's note: The next chapter: Perla explores the Pearl… I will of course exaggerate as always! Have fun!


	6. Rum makes it interesting

**Author' note:** Hallo there! I'm making up for previous very short chapter with this that I think is the longest up till now! I hope you enjoy it! Let me know! And did I update fast or what?

Chapter six

Perla:

"I'm gonna explore her myself now," I announced to the gathered group and went off. _More likely find some hiding place just in case. _Ever since I found out Jack is the Captain of the Black Pearl and Liz and Will know him, this idea was formulating in my mind. I wanted to sail on that ship. Period. But I didn't think Jack is gonna like the idea. So I needed a back up plan. Some brilliant idea might strike me and I would be without a plan. Not happening.

I looked up at the crew's nest and a smile tugged at my lips. _Maybe that plan will have to wait awhile. _I was eyeing that spot from the moment I stepped out of the rowing boat.

I wandered around the deck for a short time to make sure nobody is near. Then I went towards the nest. I like nests. I sneak to the Dauntless crew's nest sometimes at night when she's not out chasing pirates.

I already lifted my foot to begin climbing when I realized I'm wearing a dress.

"Damn!" I cursed. I looked around. _Where could I get a pair of pants on this ship?_ I raised an eyebrow at myself. _Would Jack mind if I would borrow his pants? Naaaah. Should I ask him?_ I paused. _Naaaah._ I turned on my heals and proudly marched towards Captain's quarters.

"What're you up to?" Andy's voice startled me.

"Nothing," I said defensibly.

"Yeah right," he said clearly not believing me but left me alone nevertheless. He knows me to good believe me but also to good to try to stop me.

I continued on my way to the cabin. I opened the door carefully but it was empty. I closed the door behind me and looked around. Big bed, some drawers, a table, two chairs, a chest and a small mirror. Most of the things were of black wood. Not the mirror of course. There were some maps on the table, the bed was unmade and a lot of bottles on the floor. To sum it up, it was a mess. My room would probably look like this if Liz wouldn't make me clean it up. So every once in awhile I gather all the things lying around, from dirty laundry to half empty plates and throw it in the closet. All right, I exaggerate a little.

The sight of the bottles made me happy. I picked up the nearest one and turned it around. Empty. I picked up the second. Empty. Just like all the others.

"Bloody pirate!" I yelled and left the bottles alone in hope of them filling up by themselves by the time I find some clothes. _Now where would normal people keep their clothes? The_ _drawers._ But of course Captain Jack Sparrow isn't normal. No, no. So in the drawers instead of clothes there were more bottles. Full this time. Full of highly qualified rum. _Maybe the nest and clothes will have to wait for awhile longer too._

With a wide grin of a maniac I opened a bottle of rum and took a gulp. _Oh yeah. That's heaven_. I went through drawers with a bottle in my hand. You won't believe what I found in those drawers. Rum, rum and more rum! Honestly, that was boring.

At least he had rum.

"Where the hell does he keep his clothes?" I murmured and looked around the room. There was a large black chest in the corner which I hardly noticed before. "Aha!" I exclaimed and whirled sharply. I walked towards the chest. Surprisingly it opened easily. I sat down carefully to not spill the rum and started throwing things over my shoulder while not letting go of the bottle for one second.

Old maps, empty bottles (surprise, surprise), a golden ring, a crown with jewels on it, woman's clothes, a corset and finally some pants and a shirt. I put a ring on my middle finger and the crown on my head. I looked weirdly at all those things. Why does he have them? I mean, I could understand the gold but a corset????!!!! I shrugged at myself and threw now empty bottle over my shoulder. I opened a new one.

By the time I tried a bed (by jumping on it), checked all of the maps and of course didn't have a clue what I'm looking at, found an old pistol, that probably didn't work under the bed and got all the dust of ten years on my dress and hair, I was already a bit tipsy. This of course didn't stop me from opening another.

I started undressing. I pulled my shoes off and managed to push my dress over my hips so it landed in a circle around my legs. With a bottle still in my hand I tried to step out of the dress but my foot accidentally got stuck in a sleeve. I lifted my other foot in order to get out but I fell hard on my face. Not a nice image. Small amount of rum spilled out and I cried out before I grabbed it again. I sighed in relief and slowly stood up.

"Waaaaw, there really must be big waves," I said with big eyes since everything was somewhat swaying.

I was standing there in my undergarments which are actually a thin white dress I hate. I looked for my shoes but couldn't find them as they were under the dress. I picked up a dress and threw it through the cabin. I took my knife out of the shoe and started cutting of the skirt.

I eventually stood in the middle of the room with just the upper part of my undergarments on. I am forever going to be astonished I didn't stab myself since I was totally drunk. Obviously miracles do happen.

I put on Jack's shirt over my head. It almost reached my knees. I also put on the pants but they were too big so I needed some kind of belt. I took a swing again and kneeled on the floor. I went through the mess on the floor trying to find something useful. But what I found was a small brown case with the kohl in it.

"Hmmmm… That's interesting," I slurred and scared myself shitless with my own voice. I thought it's Jack. I swear I sounded just like him. "That's probably the thing Jack puts around his eyes." I got wicked smile on my lips and stood up quickly. Bad idea. I fell on my arse.

Something good did come out of this as I found a long red scarf which I could use instead of belt. I did just that before I managed to stand up. I picked up the kohl and staggered to the small mirror at the wall.

I looked at my appearance in the mirror. My hair was tangled like always. A real mess. Just that instead of my hat I had I crown and my eyes were strangely crazed. And I couldn't blink that look away. I strangely reminded me of Jack. _Why does everything remind me of him?_

I blacked my fingers with the kohl and tried to underline my eyes. I did underline them but due to the swaying of the cabin half of my face was black too. I tried to whip it away but it was just getting worse so I let it at peace.

"What else does a pirate need?" I pictured Jack in my mind and knew right away what I need. I stumbled towards the chest and picked up a red dress I found before. With a lot of concentration I cut one sleeve off and tied it around my head instead of the crown. I kept the ring though. I looked at myself again.

"That's better." I was very satisfied with myself. I put the hat over the sleeve and picked up half empty bottle of rum I was forced to set free of my grip for some time. As I said the bottle was half empty so it would be a waste of time to go on the deck with a bottle that would have to be replaced in few minutes. No, no. I rather emptied the bottle in one swing and took another, the full one with me on the deck.

I grinned wickedly at the sight of the crew's nest and ignored strange looks of the crew. Luckily for me Will, Lizzie, Jack and the brats were nowhere in sight. With everything still swaying (which was weird since the sky was blue and the sun was shining) I missed a stair and fell on my face for the third time that day.

"Oamth!" The crew all stopped in their steps. "I'm alright," I assured them with a slur in my voice and tried to get up after carefully putting the bottle on the floor. Mr. Gibbs rushed to my side and helped me get up.

"Thanks, Mr. Gibbs. I will forever be in debt to you." He chuckled. I picked up my bottle and inspected it carefully. I sighed in relief. "You're alright." I hugged my bottle and Gibbs shook his head.

"Like father, like daughter." I had no idea what's he talking about.

"Ah, Mr. Gibbs, are you referring to yourself as a girl?" I winked at him. He just rolled his eyes.

"Better get Captain."

"No, no, Mr. Gibbs! No need to get the Captain." I was making wild gestures with my hands. "Let him drink his rum." He patted my shoulder.

"Whatever you say, lass," he said and disappeared. I had a sneaking suspicion he won't listen to me so I had to make the best out of the time I had left.

Jack:

Lizzie looked worriedly towards the door every few minutes especially when we heard some strange noise but Will reminded her we're on the pirate ship. I knew they were worried about the girl but what could she really do that would be that awful? I found out soon enough.

I was just telling a story to them when Gibbs came into the galley looking uncharacteristically uncomfortable. He was somewhat fidgeting.

"What is it, Gibbs?" I asked.

"Ehem… well… Captain I think you should come up." He nervously glanced around. That was really strange. I followed him up and the others followed me.

At the deck everything seemed normal to me except for the crew who was surprisingly not drinking rum. They tried to act like nothing was amiss but I could detect they keep throwing looks towards the sky which by the way looked normal too. _So what did I miss?_

Gibbs was turning in every direction like he lost something till the young lad, Andy I think gestured up towards the crew's nest. At first I saw nothing but when I recognized the familiar head up there I almost fell backwards.

"Ello, there Captain!" she called down cheerfully. Lizzie shrieked behind my back. Everybody was now watching the lass openly. I didn't understand what the big deal is. Okay, Liz and Will were worried for her safety but the crew should know that who once comes up and is still in such high spirits finds a way back too.

"Perla, what are you doing up there?" Will asked politely. I could tell he's trying to stay calm. She stupidly looked at the sky like she is honestly trying to remember what she is doing there. Suddenly she grinned broadly.

"Just admiring the view, Willy!" she called. I saw Will grimace at his nickname. _Good work, lass._

"Would you care to come down?" She shook her head.

"I don't think so. I like it here." Will sighed.

"Perla…" he started but was rudely interrupted.

"Get down this instant!" Liz furiously yelled. I didn't think yelling at her is going to get her down. On contrary, actually.

"Lizzie!" she exclaimed. "What was that song you once mentioned?" She completely ignored her order and started to sing. Believe me you don't want to hear her sing. " Yo ho, yo ho, apirate's life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot, Drink up me hearties, yo ho… Help me Lizzie! How does it go on?" Elizabeth was royally pissed now.

"Stop with that nonsense Perla and come here!"

"Don't want to help me? Fine," she said and started to sing again. Because she didn't know the whole song she sang the same sentence again and again and again. Louder and louder and louder. I thought her voice is weird but she's a weird girl so I put it aside.

Liz and Will were truly frustrated. All of a sudden all the looks were on me. I scowled. It was like they were expecting me to do something. Now everything wasn't so amusing anymore.

"What?" I barked.

"Do something, Jack!" Lizzie cried. "It's your ship. You're the Captain. She will listen to you."

"Damn right I'm the Captain! But I don't understand why you don't let the lass be. She will get bored and hungry eventually."

"But it's dangerous," Liz whined. I rolled my eyes.

"She got up in she looks pretty happy to me."

"Jack," Gibbs said cautiously.

"Captain," I corrected him annoyed.

"Right… errrr… maybe you should get the lass down."

"What? Why?" He glanced at the Turners and shrugged.

"She's drunk as a skunk," he explained.

"What?" the three of us yelled. _So that's why her voice is weird._

"Aye. She even has a bottle of rum up there. But don't blame us. She was already drunk when she stumbled on the deck. I wouldn't have leaved her alone if I would have known she is going to climb up there. I didn't even think she's capable in her state. I still don't know how the hell she managed it." He was talking real fast probably afraid of Mrs. Turner who was along with her husband completely stunned.

"Where did she get the rum?" I asked suspiciously thinking of my precious rum.

"Dunno," he shrugged. "But don't worry Captain. She's very thin and not used to drink. I'm sure she didn't do much damage." That didn't exactly comfort me. I heard a snort behind me.

"Not used of drinking? She's drunk half of her waking life," Billy retorted.

"What?" shrieked Liz.

"Um, nothing." I remembered Perla's threat to him and I'm pretty sure he remembered it too as he sent me a pleading look.

"Alright, alright. I'll get her," I said. I knew yelling at her and ordering her wouldn't help so I skipped that and climbed up.

When I came face to face with her, she stopped singing at once. At first she was confused but then got that wicked smile on her face which proved she's totally smashed. Her face seemed dirty but I didn't pay much attention to it since I noticed an empty bottle of my best rum! My!

"You drank my rum!" I cried. She looked at the empty bottle curiously.

"It's empty," she stated the obvious with sadness.

"I know that!"

"Can I get another one?"

"No! You drank my best rum! You can't get another!"

"But I want to," she pouted.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Shut up you little brat!" I had had enough of her in only a minute. It was unbelievable what this girl was doing to me.

"I'm not a brat! You are!" I rolled my eyes and tossed her over my shoulder. She shrieked.

"Let me down!" She was hitting my back with her fists furiously and kicking her legs with all her drunken strength.

"Keep still or I'm gonna throw you down," I threatened. That worked. She stopped hitting and kicking me but was swearing under her breath all the way down.

Once on the deck I put her down and she fell unceremoniously on her arse. She was confused for a moment before she glared at me. I returned the glare.

"You're mean," she accused.

"Is that the best you got?" I smirked at her evilly but her smirk was even more evil.

"No. I drank your rum." That really riled me. I would probably toss her overboard if Gibbs hasn't stopped me.

"Why you little wench…"

"I'm not a wench. I'm gonna be a pirate," she objected hotly trying to stand up but fell on her arse a few times.

"Sure you will."

"I will," she yelled. She really was upset now. She finally managed to stand up.

"That's ridiculous. You're going to be a rich lady with rich husband living in a rich house." Even when I was saying it I knew this thought is ridiculous. Her huge dark brown orbs were murderous but her smile was dangerously pleasant. When I was distracted by her eyes she kicked me in the knee. I groaned and rubbed it. I think she was targeting a little higher but it hurt nevertheless.

"Ha! Take that!" she yelled victoriously. I heard the crew sniggering but the Turners were completely quiet. I fond that strange since I was expecting Liz scolding the lass for three days straight and Will nodding to everything his wife says. But they were staring at Perla with painful expressions on their faces. Liz was on the verge of tears. Like they were the ones insulted, kicked and hit.

I looked at Perla again. This time really looked. Registered what she was wearing.

"There're my clothes," I yelled desperately. More sniggers behind my back. She glanced down, grinned and nodded. "And you were in my kohl!" She had her eyes underlined just like I had mine but she also had kohl on her nose and cheeks. I chuckled. "I guess you were doing that after some gulps of rum." I have to admit she looked almost natural in those clothes, hat and kohl. Only thing missing were her boots. At the word _rum_ her eyes gleamed.

"Captain?" she asked sweetly as if she would have forgotten our fight earlier. I wouldn't put that past her.

Her big puppy dog eyes were boring into mine.

"Can I get one more bottle of rum? Just one?" She had me with those eyes of hers. I'm pretty sure I would have gave her that rum if her eyes wouldn't start closing right then and she wouldn't start sitting down. "I… I'll just wait right here," she managed to slur before she blacked out.


	7. They are a different species

**Author's note:** Yes, I know! I haven't updated for ages. My excuse: I am just too damn lazy for anything good to come out of me (at least, that's what my mother always tells me)! But here it is now!

Chapter seven:

Will:

I saw a tear slip down Elizabeth's cheek when I was rowing us back to the shore. Victoria and Billy were quietly sitting, not daring to speak and she was looking back towards the Pearl.

We left Perla on the Pearl, funny as that sounds. Jack offered all of us to stay there over the night but we declined. We left Perla just because we would not be able to get her to our house unconscious, as she was. Jack promised to take care of her and escort her to our house the other day although I was pretty sure she is perfectly able to escort herself home and probably did just that many times before without us even suspecting.

He did complain about being a babysitter but I think he liked her because she was… well insane as he is. Yes, that is just one of the things they have in common. Apart from their craziness, attitude, looks and liking the same things, their trade mark is also their logic that leads them to pointless fights.

I knew they belong together (not in that way) and I knew Elizabeth knows too. Yes, we knew all about that even before but it was never so painfully clear than when we saw her in that outfit, stumbling drunkenly, fighting about rum.

When we came home Elizabeth strode into our bedroom without a word. I sighed and glanced at the children who were looking at the door their mother disappeared behind, with fear. I calmed them down and sent to play.

I went after Elizabeth. I quietly opened the door and sat down where she was lying on her stomach. I stroke her hair and she was quiet for a long time.

"She's my baby," she finally said.

"I know."

"I don't want to lose her."

"You won't lose her but we have to let her go."

"But I don't want to," she said fiercely and lifted her head.

"Liz, we have to tell her," I tried to reason her. I knew the best way to not lose Perla is to tell her the truth. But she had to hear it from us because I knew Perla for twelve years and was certain she will find out one way or another. She always does. And sometimes it seems she doesn't give a rat's ass abut emotions and all other teary stuff but her temper visibly flares when there is talk about her parents.

"No!"

"Liz…"

"Leave me alone!" I raised my hands and opened the door.

"Fine but you know I'm right." I heard something heavy hit the door after me.

I slept on the couch that night.

Jack:

Why? Oh why did I offer my bed to the lass? To the drunken, unconscious lass that I don't even like and have no intention to sleep with? I have no idea what got into me. It was out of my mouth before I could stop it. And the Turners surprisingly accepted my offer. I was wondering if they are insane or something. I'm a pirate! A PIRATE! They can't leave their daughter or whatever she is to them to a PIRATE!

Oh, well…

After they left, it was apparently up to me to get the girl to my cabin. So, I took her in my arms and tossed her over my shoulder. Her hat fell on the deck and her hair hit my back. I rolled my eyes.

"Andy! Bring the hat to my cabin! Otherwise she will make a big fuss about it!" I yelled. I still remembered her fight with Lizzie.

Sniggers of course followed me all the way to my cabin. I dropped her on my bed and looked at her. She was lying on her stomach with her face in the pillow. Her hair appeared like it didn't saw a comb for years although I knew Lizzie made her comb it just few hours prior. I sighed.

"She's going to suffocate," I thought and rolled her on the back. I couldn't even see her face since her hair was all over it. I pulled her up into a sitting position by her hand and shook her body so that curled mess of hair fell out of her face.

Someone coughed behind me. I turned around and scowled at the young lad with Perla's hat. He was staring at me strangely.

"What?" I barked. "Put the hat on the table!"

"Aye, Captain!" He did as he was told and I looked down again. The girl's face was still dirty.

"Hey, lad! Get this kohl off her face!"

"Me?" He sounded somewhat fearful.

"Do you see any other lad here right now?" I asked irritated.

"No but she can be very vengeful when someone touches her without her knowledge. I still remember what she did with that guy who smacked her arse." It was amusing me to no end that a grown up man was so scared of a little girl.

"So she wouldn't like you to touch her?"

"Not when she's asleep."

"Look, she won't wake up for hours and you're just going to wash her face. Sure a lady like her wouldn't want to be dirty."

"Aye, Captain," he said hesitantly with a painful look on his face. When I was almost at the door I heard him mutter: "Wouldn't want to be dirty my arse."

Yes, so it is that I happen to sit in my chair with my legs on the table and hat over my eyes while a lass with still dirty nose lies in my bed.

Perla:

I opened my eyes and shut them again immediately. A bright sun was glaring at my eyes and my head hurt like hell. I think I overreacted a bit with that rum. _Wait a minute! Whose rum did I drink? And how did I come home?_ I forced my eyes open. I glanced around groaning.

"What the hell…?" I had no idea where I am. I lifted myself on my elbows. "Looks like a ship to me." When I saw empty rum bottles on the floor everything came back to me. "The Black Pearl! I'm on the Black Pearl," I realized.

_I'll never drink that much rum again_, I promised to myself. Never did I have such a strong hangover before.

"I need rum." Rum always helps my hangovers. I stood up forcefully. I still was in my, actually in Jack's clothes and my hat was on the table. I put it on the head so it shielded my eyes from the sun.

I slowly reached the drawers where I remembered the rum was stored. That was the last thing I remembered. I had no idea what I was doing after I went out of the cabin the previous day and no intentions to find out.

I opened the firs drawer but it was empty. _Weird_. I groaned and opened the next one. Empty. I was panicking now. I forcefully opened all the other drawers but they were all empty. Apparently _someone_ replaced the rum.

"Bloody pirate!"

I stumbled out on the deck. My eyes were squinted. I was griping the railing and blindly looking for some rum. Of course I missed a step and fell on my face. God, it hurt! Why do I always fell? I shadow came upon me.

I opened my eyes and looked in a grinning face of Jack Sparrow. _Is it necessary to grin so widely?_

"Good morning, Sunshine!" he sang happily. "Feeling well?"

"I need rum!" I choked out.

"Don't you think you drank more than enough rum yesterday?" He didn't sound pleased. Actually, he sounded like a pissed off Elizabeth Turner. _Is he actually scolding me? He's a pirate for heaven's sake! What's wrong with him?_

"Rum. My head." I was staring pleadingly at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright." He bent down and pulled me up by my arms. I leaned against his chest for a moment. An elder man was watching us curiously. I was trying to remember his name.

"Mr. Gibbs?" I asked. He nodded.

"Aye! That would be me, lass." I put on my best innocent face.

"Could you bring me some rum?" He looked at Jack who was still holding my arms.

"Aye, Gibbs! Bring her the bloody rum." I grinned weakly and pushed myself away from Jack. I leaned against the railing for support.

"So where did you learn to drink like that? You drank half of my stash. Most people wouldn't be walking after the first bottle." I think I heard a hint of admiration in his voice. And just to let you know; I didn't really drink half of his stash. I shrugged.

"You learn eventually. After throwing up enormous amounts of food and painful hangovers." He didn't really have to know about my sneaking out. He was friends with Willy and Lizzie after all. "That reminds me. Did I throw up last night?"

"You blacked out first," he told me with a smirk.

"Oh, good."

"Here you go, lassie," Mr. Gibbs announced and passed me my rum. I felt better right away and wanted more but Jack didn't want to hear anything about it so I went to bother the crew who eventually gave up and handed me the rum just to shut my mouth.

Jack wanted to take me back to the shore but I convinced him to let me spend the day on the ship. My eyes have this magic power on certain people.

Jack:

The lass is killing me. Her big eyes and cute little pout and I let her drink my rum, and let her stay on my loving Pearl and I didn't just say cute.

"Come on, Jack! Just a bit of rum. It won't kill me. Jack, please. Let me stay on the ship! I will be a good girl! You won't even notice me! Please!" I will be hearing these words in my head for the rest of my life. Like I don't have enough of my own jumbled thoughts. And she doesn't call me Captain!

Through the day she was stumbling more and more although I prohibited her to even smell my rum. But I couldn't accuse her of anything since I didn't actually catch her with a bottle. Plus, I was stumbling, too.

I got worried when I didn't see her on the deck for quite some time, so I went to find her. I found her in the galley sitting at the table and excitedly telling a story to the gathered crew who was listening intensely, their eyes following her wild hand gestures. In one hand she was holding a mug and the rum was spilling all over. I grinned. _Now I have her!_

"Ahem!" I announced my presence. All the heads turned towards me and she, instead of being embarrassed and trying to cover up, grinned and waved at me.

"Jack!" she exclaimed.

"Luv," I started, sounding like an old granny. "Are you drinking my rum, again?" She considerately looked from rum to me and to rum again and then her smile grew even wider.

"Yes, I am. Care to join us Jack?" she slurred.

"It's Captain!" I corrected her annoyed.

"I'll call you Captain when you call me Perla!" she stated boldly. I smirked.

"Alright, Perlita." Her eyes immediately became darker and downright scary.

"It's Perla." If she wouldn't be drunk, I would be intimidated by her voice. I saw some of the crew shifted nervously.

"Just like I said. Perlita!" She stood up and swayed slightly. "It seems to me, someone can't hold their drink."

"Are you saying you can hold your drink better than I do?" she asked, completely forgetting about our previous fight.

"Aye! That's what I'm saying."

"Fine! Bring it on!"

Yes, I was challenged into a drinking competition by a 16 year old girl and stupid as I am, I accepted.

Gibbs:

Our captain, stupid as he is, just got into a drinking competition with his only (as far as I know) daughter who is a minor and already drunk. Not to mention, he is too.

Of course she passed out first. She is still a girl and very young at that although she can hold her drink pretty well. If I just think of all the rum she drank today. What else could you expect from Jack's daughter?

Anyway, Jack did his victory dance; fell on his face and than decided he has to take the lass to his cabin. I would rather not go into the details about how he got her there! Let's just say both of them are going to have some painful bumps on their heads. I don't think either will remember who won the competition, tomorrow.

They really have the strangest father-daughter relationship. I still don't get it how they don't realize, they are father and daughter. I mean, even we, dirty, and stupid, drunk scoundrels know that. Are they really so blind? Or they just don't want to see it and especially don't want to deal with it?

Well, since our captain was out, his daughter too, we all went on the deck to drink ourselves senseless.

Will:

I hate to say it but my wife was a pain in the ass the whole day. She was worrying, pacing in circles and nagging me to go get Perla. Not to mention she was refusing to tell Perla who her father is. So, I was refusing to get her until she threatened me to sleep on the couch for eternity.

So, eventually I went to the Pearl. The crew was on the deck singing and drinking but Jack and Perla were nowhere in sight.

"Will?! Is that you?" Gibbs yelled.

"Aye, Mr. Gibbs. That would be me!"

"What a great surprise, young Mr. Turner. Come and have a drink," he invited me.

"No, no. I just came to get Perla. Elizabeth is going insane with worry," I told him. "And getting me along," I murmured. "So, where is she?" Gibbs shifted nervously.

"Ehem… Well, you see, lad… em…," he was stuttering. That was a bad sign.

"Oh, no! What happened? Is she still not sober from last time?" Gibbs was muttering something under his breath. "Come on, mate! Spill it," I encouraged him.

"Well, you see, she had sobered but she isn't sober anymore. And neither is Jack." I rolled my eyes.

"Bloody pirate. Liz is going to eat me alive." Gibbs laughed.

"Poor lad. But you shouldn't blame Jack, you know? He was trying to get her home and prevent her to drink but the lass has him wrapped around her little finger." I knew what he's talking about. "And then she challenged him to a drinking competition and he simply couldn't refuse."

"What?" I yelled. "He got into a drinking competition with his own daug…" I clapped my hand over my mouth. _Big, bad mouth._ Gibbs just patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Will. We all know she is his daughter. Except for them of course which is unbelievable. But they are a different species." I was shocked by this revelation but I guess it's pretty obvious.

"So, you all know she's his daughter?" I asked with a sigh.

"Will, it's practically impossible not to notice. Yesterday, when she came from Jack's cabin and fell on her nose, I even thought it's him." He was of course right.

"Can I at least see her to make sure she's still breathing?"

"Sure thing, lad. Come with me." I followed him to the Captain's quarters which were quiet and dark. There was just one weak light on the table. I squinted my eyes. The sight I saw was hilarious. Perla was lying diagonally on the bed in some weird position, only she can manage. She was on her stomach but her legs were somewhat twisted around and her arms were stretched, one hanging over the edge.

Jack was also on the bed or more precisely, his upper body was. His legs were on the floor. His face was next to Perla's feet, resting on one of her boots. It seemed to me he just pulled her boot off and then fell asleep.

"Well, it seems Perla will be fine but Jack might suffocate on her boot," I stated with a grin upon my face. Gibbs chuckled.

"Aye. Just wait till they wake up. There will be hell to pay."

"I won't be here to be a random target, though." Yes, I was extremely glad, I don't live on that ship at that moment because Jack won't be nice with a major hangover and my adoptive daughter will be even more not nice.

Gibbs eventually managed to convince me to share a drink with them and I found I way home with great difficulty.

When I stumbled through the door, I was once more a target of Liz's wrath. I think is no necessity to mention I slept on the couch for the second night in a row.


	8. The most fearsome woman in Port Royal

Chapter eight:

Perla:

"Ow, my head!" I groaned. _This is somewhat familiar, like it had happened before._

And I promised I won't drink that much again!

My mouth was dry, my head hurt like hell, yesterday's dinner was in my throat and all in all I felt like a horse sat right on me.

I stretched my legs in order to make myself more comfortable and hit something solid. That something groaned and cursed loudly.

"Bloody hell!" _Uh, to loud._

"Shhhhhhh," I shushed him and lifted my head slightly to see who did I kick. I was staring at big brown eyes for what must have been a minute before it kicked in I'm looking at Jack Sparrow. My brain was working with a delay.

He was staring at me confusedly, probably trying to grasp it, who am I and what I'm doing here just like I did it a minute ago.

I noticed one of my boots near his head and a footprint on his cheek. A smile crept on my face and soon I was laughing hysterically despite my hangover. He was scowling at me, probably thinking I have gone completely mad. My body was shaking and making my head hurt even more.

"What are you laughing at?" he snapped at me. His voice was hoarse. I pointed a finger in general direction of his cheek, still laughing.

"You… hahahahaha… you have… hahahaha… footprint on your cheek," I choked out. "Ow, ow, my head." I finally stopped laughing. My head hit the pillow and it hurt again too. "Ow!"

He touched his cheek horrified and jumped on his feet to the mirror.

"I have a footprint on my cheek!" he screamed like a little girl. I would have rolled my eyes if I hadn't thought it will hurt.

"Oh, come on Jack. Stop being so dramatic," I rejected him. "And keep your voice down, will you!"

"That's easy for you to say! You don't have a footprint on your cheek!"

"Keep it down!" I hollered and regretted it immediately. "Ow, ow, ow." The bastard smirked at me.

"What? Is a little baby in pain?" he mocked me.

I didn't deserve this! I didn't!

"Shut up!" I snapped.

"See? That's because you can't hold your drink!" he announced triumphantly.

"I can too!"

"Not!"

"Can!"

"Not!"

"Can!"

"Not!"

"Who won the competition last night?" I changed the routine swiftly. For a moment he was put off by this sudden change and stared blankly at me.

"Errrr… I did?" he said hesitantly. "Of curse! Who else?"

"You're lying!" I accused him.

"Am not!" I momentarily forgot about my hangover and jumped on my bare feet.

"Are too! You don't remember who won do you?" I insisted.

"Of course I do! I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savy?" I knew he was lying but I wasn't paying attention to him anymore. I just remembered I have a hangover. I felt like somebody is throwing bricks at my head constantly and I felt all the rum and previous day's food coming up. I tried to ignore the feeling but I was more and more nauseas. I noticed Jack stopped rambling and was watching me with concern.

"Are you alright, lass?" he asked me quietly. I glanced at him and gulped.

I was desperately trying to hold everything in but the next second I rushed past him on the deck and emptied my stomach over the railing.

I felt a warm hand rubbing my back and somebody pushing hair out of my face. I wiped my mouth with a shirt's sleeve that wasn't even my and leaned heavily on the railing.

"Just kill me now," I groaned tears welling up in my eyes. I was in pain from head to toe and still sick, world spinning around me. He patted my back.

"That can be arranged," Jack told me. I for once had no witty remark and just sniffled. "Aww, come on Perlita! I didn't really mean that! Go back to bed and I'll bring you breakfast," he offered. His words were sympathetic but his voice was mocking. I didn't care.

I liked his offer. At least that part about going back to bed. Just the thought of breakfast turned my stomach around three times and I threw up again.

"Maybe you would like a mug of rum instead of that breakfast?" Jack said after I sat down on the deck. I nodded. I think me and Jack are the only two people on this world who heal the hangover with more rum.

"Aye, that sounds good," I agreed. I knew I'm going to be in better mood after that rum. I heard a chuckle somewhere behind Jack.

"Mr Gibbs!" I said.

"Hello there! Suffering consequences of drinking competition last night?" ha asked and winked. I opened my mouth to ask who won but Jack beat me to it.

"Which I won, right Gibbs?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Did you Jack?"

"I did and it's Captain!" he said annoyed.

"You're the Chief, Captain! I mean you're the Captain, Captain!" I would have laughed if my throat hadn't been so sore. Jack probably did win. It's just so much more fun to see him sulking.

"Get some rum for the lass," Jack barked and Gibbs disappeared immediately.

Jack pulled me up and a new wave of nausea hit me but I managed to not throw up again. He steered me back to his cabin and into his bed. Gibbs brought me rum which I downed in one gulp. Jack shook his head.

"You're nothing but trouble! Sleeping in my bed, throwing up over my ship. Drinking my RUM!"

I put my tongue out at him and he just scowled and left. I was asleep before the door was closed.

Jack:

Nice waking up call was that; kick in the head. Like it didn't hurt without that. I was having a mayor hangover too but I refused to confess this to the lass. She was even without that laughing at me because of that damn footprint.

But The laughing hyena had a much more painful hangover judging by her moans and whines and I was even further testing her temper which turned out to be a bad idea. She was turning greener by second. Not good.

"Are you alright, lass?" I asked her. She just rushed past me and threw up over the railing. I rolled my eyes. "Rum is not a drink for little girls," I muttered but had enough sense to not say that aloud. I didn't want her vomit over my boots after all.

She was a strange sight. Leaning over barefoot in my clothes, her hair tangled reminding me of a bird's nest (consequently reminding me of my own) probably due to the fact she didn't see a comb for at least two full days.

Against my better judgement I rubbed her back and pushed her hair away from her mouth. What encouraged me to do something so out of my character is beyond me.

After I got "Perlita", it sounds nice to me, to bed I went on the deck. I considered going into town but didn't want to meet Elizabeth without the girl. Not good.

She came out some time before noon and I cornered her right away. It was time to get her home.

"Oh, Perlita," I sang and to my joy she grimaced. "Say a nice little goodbye to my crew, give me back my clothes and let's go!"

She looked at me with those big brown innocent eyes. I was determined not to give in.

"Jack, I can't go home just yet. I'm still hangover! Liz will know straight away!"

"I don't care, lass," I said stubbornly. "Liz will march right over here if I don't bring you back soon! I'm actually surprised she isn't here right now!" I nervously glanced around expecting her to jump from behind the barrels.

"Actually William was here yesterday." We both turned to face Gibbs.

"What? When?" I yelped.

"Oh, when you both were passed out! But not to worry. We got him drunk!" Perla laughed.

"Poor Willy! Liz probably already killed him! That's why she isn't here. She's hiding the body!" She really is a meanie. I rolled my eyes.

"That doesn't change anything. We have to go before the eunuch comes back and brings that wrath of a woman with him, savy?"

I was completely avoiding her eyes so she changed the tactic.

"Look, Jack. If a said pirate brings a said lass back to the said woman when the said lass has a said hangover, the said woman will cut the said pirate's said male organs off and I don't think the said pirate will like this so is for the best if the said pirate leaves the said lass to get over said hangover, savy?"

Too many words, too fast. Me and Gibbs, we were both looking dumbfounded at her smug face. I was trying to comprehend her words and must have looked pretty stupid. Now I at least know why people look at me the way they do when I'm using my twisted logic.

"Savy," I said not knowing what else to say. She smiled triumphantly and skipped below deck. Gibbs was also trying to comprehend what she said. He was looking at some imaginable objects and pointing at them with both of his hands. I lifted my eyebrows.

"What did she just say, Captain?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"Don't know but there were words pirate and cutting male organs off in the same sentence so I'm not gonna press the matter."

"Aye, that's a good idea Captain!"

Suddenly I realized she's nowhere in sight again.

"Where did she go, Gibbs?"

"To the galley, Jack. Probably looking for rum."

"Bloody hell! Not again!" I yelled and ran bellow. I was determined she's not getting drunk today. I had to get her home. I knew she likes my ship, my rum and my crew but really…

Perla:

Hahahaha… I'm a genius! I can make him do anything with my puppy dog eyes. Oh, fine! I had to use a bit of a threat and pack it into a long complicated sentence.

I talked to Andy after that. He's acting so strange. And God, he's irritating! Sometimes even more than Jack. Can't decide really.

Andy was actually asking me about Jack. If I like him or not and why. I was beginning to wonder if he's jealous of Jack but Andy wouldn't do that (although he also can't resist my charms) and he didn't sound angry or disappointed when I said I like Jack. Not in that way of course.

As I said, everybody is weird and Jack is calling me Perlita. The nerve of that man. Perlita? Me? The most fearsome woman in… Port Royal?

Jack overheard the end of our conversation and I suspect him of eavesdropping the whole time.

He wanted me to leave again and this time I worked hard on my face and it worked. Along with a promise I won't drink his rum… much. What he doesn't know doesn't hurt him.

I left the two men in the galley and went on the deck.

Jack:

I found the lass in the galley sitting on the table an apple in one hand and her bare feet in Andy's lap. They didn't see me right away since they were engrossed in a conversation.

"Of course I like him," she exclaimed. "He makes me feel I'm not the only weirdo in this world, besides you that's it ("Hey!") and he let's me stay on his ship. What is there not to like?!" I raised my eyebrows. _That's interesting._

"That I still don't understand why does he let a silly little girl stay on his ship and do whatever she likes?"

"Would you stop insulting me, you son of a bitch!" she yelled and pushed her foot hard in his crotch. _Ow!_ He grimaced and grabbed her leg.

"You bitch!" he hissed.

"You deserved it," she said casually. Surprisingly they were both grinning otherwise I would have long ago intervened. As it were they were very amusing to watch.

"You still haven't told me why does it Captain let you here?" She shrugged.

"Oh, you know nobody can resist my charms. Not silly rich boys, not you, not the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow!" At the point where she said _you_ she slowly slid into his lap. Andy smirked.

"So are you planning on seducing the Captain?"

"Naaaa. That just doesn't seem right."

"Really?" he enquired bewildered.

"Aye. I just have this weird feeling around him. I couldn't." Andy looked thoughtful.

"That's interesting." He voiced my thoughts exactly.

"What does this mean, Andy? Why are you acting so weird? Why is everybody giving me those strange looks?" Her words were quiet and serious.

"Because you're weird," he said. He tried to sound jokingly but I could hear he's nervous and Perla saw it too.

He tried to get her off his lap but she didn't budge.

"I'm not talking about those looks. I get them all the time. Something is different. You know me and you're still acting strange. Tell me Andy!" She was looking at him with big soft eyes. The lad was having hard time ignoring her pleading eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Perla and stop looking at me like that. It doesn't work on me." _Yeah right. Dream on, lad. She has you smitten._

"Andy, Andy. Don't lie to yourself! You never could resist me."

"I think I could resist you just fine for the last few years!"

"Oh, please! That was just because I didn't want anything to do with you!" The lass really is arrogant.

"You think so highly of yourself but do you realize right now you're dirty, smelly and scruffy, wearing men's clothes, your mouth smelling of rum and vomit. Your hair reminds me of Caiptain's, you look like a…"

"Pirate!" she finished. He snorted.

"More like a spoiled child who doesn't like to bath!" She smacked him over the head. Hard.

"I'm not spoiled!" she protested furiously. Andy laughed.

"Of course you are! Since the day I met you, you're always used to get whatever you want, one way or another."

"I'm determined not spoiled!"

"Ahem. I would have to agree with the lad here," I intervened since the discussion was quickly becoming heated once again.

They both looked at me.

"Nobody asked what you think, Jack," she said. I smirked.

"This is my ship and I can do whatever I want to including throw you overboard." She scowled but didn't say anything which is highly unusual. She always has something to say. "Now that's better."

"What do you want, Jack?" Why can't she remember it's Captain!

"It's Captain! And I came to tell you, you're leaving."

She immediately switched to her pouting face that I can't resist.

"Oh, Ja… Captain," she whined. _Oh, so it's Captain now, is it?_ "Don't be a meanie! Let me enjoy for awhile."

_Don't look at her face! Don't look at her face, Jack!_

"You could have enjoyed yesterday but you had much better fun drinking my rum!"

"I won't drink today. I promise! Just a little longer. Please, Captain?"

_Don't look at her! Don't look at her! Don't look… Damn, I looked. Pouting lips and huge eyes._

"Uh, fine!" I gave in. _Just kill me now! _"But I'm warning you. Don't even touch the rum!" She nodded obediently.

"Thanks, Jack!" She beamed at me, glared at snickering Andy and went doing more mishap on my ship.

"So now I'm Jack again," I mumbled and the lad could hardly contain his laughter. "I can throw you overboard too, you know?"


End file.
